All Bright
by El3v3n
Summary: Serenity is a young goddess trying to establish herself among her more famous counterparts, right up until a handsome stranger crashes into her world and changes everything. Serenity x Atem. AU
1. Chapter 1

.

All Bright

El3v3n

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**...**

"_**Once the Son of Cronos [Zeus] was joined with her [Selene] in love; she conceived and bare a daughter Pandia, who was exceedingly lovely amongst the deathless gods." -Homeric Hymns 32 - To Selene**_

_**...**_

Serenity busied herself in study, scouring the library for the right instruction. For such a young goddess, she was charged with a multitude of important tasks. At a glance, the sun, moon, and stars shone effortlessly in the sky, but their luminosity was the culmination of more effort than most realized.

Her mother, Selenity, was the Titaness and Queen of the Moon, but it was Serenity that cast it's light onto the world below. She had been told from a young age that her powers had great potential and would one day be worshipped by all. _Potential_ being the operative word. Serenity was still learning and natural ability could only get a goddess so far. The Earth was currently stuck in a swath of looming darkness, and it was up to Serenity to cut through the fog with her brightness.

She was shuffling in her steps by the time she was exiting the library, a great dome structure with pale gray pillars against the dark sky. Despite her elegant dress, a long, pale white and strapless gown, Serenity would have earned laughs if anyone could see her like this. She was hapless in her struggle to carry the scrolls in her arms. In hindsight, she should have brought a satchel, but she hadn't intended on needing so many references. She was debating on whether she should just give up and return for a second trip when the presence of a shadowy figure solicited a gasp from her lungs.

The Moon was a lonely place, as there were very few people the Queen allowed to visit or reside there. Even the few palace guards who did live there would have retired to bed by now, so who could be lurking outside the library at this hour? The figure moved, and in a panic, the scrolls went tumbling from the goddess's arms as she reached to pluck a crystal hairpin from the front of her bangs. Thrusting it forward, a silvery-white bow appeared in her hands and the pin lengthened into a crystalline arrow.

"W-who goes there?" She demanded, attempting to look fierce though her petite form offered little to aid the effort. The shadow stilled, and appeared to face her in the thick mist. A deep, dark voice replied to her, uttering words she couldn't recognize. When she noticed the figure make a movement toward her, her finger twitched and the arrow flew.

"Look out!" She yelped. The bow clattered to the ground, and her hands covered her mouth in horror at what she had done. Her eyes widened upon the person who stepped into the pale light of the cressets, bringing shape and form to the stranger once obscured by the shadows.

Serenity's eyes filled of a man, tall and lean with a cape rippling at his back in the breeze. Her attention flicked immediately to where he held up his hand with her arrow leisurely held between his fore and middle fingers. He said something else that was incomprehensible, through the slant of a half smile. Before she could react, his stance wavered and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief, mouthing a silent prayer to Tyche, the goddess of good fortune, that she had managed to move the stranger to her chambers without getting caught. It was also lucky she had practiced her levitation spells just a few days before. The intruder wasn't overly large compared to most, but he dwarfed her in size and she would have had a hard time carrying him.

Upon closer inspection of him, she quickly discovered the reason for his loss of consciousness. He had a vicious wound on his right side that had been crudely bandaged. As an expert in healing magic, she shouldn't have had a hard time healing him, but the process turned out to be much more complicated. Who or whatever had inflicted the damage was powerful, and wielded a dark and mysterious skill she wasn't familiar with. After hours of concentration that rendered her exhausted, she finally cleared the dark poisons and the gash was replaced by taut muscle and smooth skin.

By the way he had healed so flawlessly, she was certain he was no mere mortal. Surely, he was not one of her own kind, the powerful and deathless gods? She knew of all of them, or at least she thought. The birth of a god or goddess was a rare and privileged miracle, surely his existence wouldn't have gone unannounced. Perhaps he was a minor deity, or a demigod? Either way, he was certainly magnificent enough to be among the divine.

A blush tinged her cheeks as she studied him, peacefully sleeping on the divan in the formal sitting room of her quarters. Her mother might very well spew flames if she were to find out she had a man in her rooms, but what else was she to do?

As imposing as he had looked when he she had first encountered him, she could now see that he was young and in the peak of his adolescence, much like herself. His entire appearance was absolutely exotic, from the dark tone of his skin to his spiked locks of his hair - dark but tinted crimson under the right light, and long golden strands that draped over his brow. His dress was simple, though unfortunately his beige tunic hadn't survived her healing efforts. Her removal of his clothing had been completely out of necessity, but she still couldn't help but admire his lean form against the velvet of the sofa. He wore nothing but gold bands on his arms and a long kilt. She had removed his sandals and gold earrings, placing the jewelry thoughtfully on the table beside him.

Praiseworthy as he was, his face was the most striking. Even relaxed in sleep, his features were sharp and masculine. Long, dark lashes splayed over his cheeks as he slumbered peacefully, and Serenity caught herself staring at his lips for a second too long. She rubbed her own thoughtfully, and shook the intrusive thought of how his mouth might feel against hers out of her head.

She was absolutely exhausted. Although weary of sleeping in the presence of a stranger, she draped a soft blanket over his half dressed form and moved into her bedroom to sleep.

* * *

The sun never extended its rays onto the Moon like it did Olympus. The great Moon Palace was built to face the Earth, and while Serenity loved gazing upon the great blue planet and the stars beyond it, she wondered what it would be like to wake up with the sun each morning.

Her trips to Olympus were few in number, and only when she was summoned there by her father. The Moon Queen hated Zeus and Olympus by extension, so it was only when the King of the Gods demanded her presence that Serenity was permitted to leave. It had been several months since Serenity had visited the realm of the Olympians, and she missed the warmth of the sun on her skin, though she would never admit this to her mother.

She must have dreamed of it, because as she was slowly roused into the waking world, she was aware of her body enraptured in a pleasant heat. A smile spread across her lips as she imagined herself beneath the sun, laid down in the sands beside the ocean as the burning star's light caressed every inch of her body. The experience was unexpectedly sensual, almost as if the sunbeams regarded her with a lover's touch. As a maiden, Serenity knew not of such things, but the pressure that accompanied the warmth was surely as pleasant as the attention of a man.

She breathed a sigh when the warmth spread up her thigh and side, making her skin tremble in its wake. A delightful shiver rushed her spine when the pressure made purchase on her hip, earning a tiny moan from her when the warmth continued to tease the sensitive stretch of her neck. Drowning in the bliss of her dream, she was suddenly startled awake by a low and hungry groan. As inviting as the masculine sound was, it was far too real to be the remnant of a fantasy.

Her eyes flew open to find herself in the arms of another. Hot, tanned flesh, lean with muscle filled her vision only to be replaced with the face of the handsome stranger once he'd retrieved his kiss from her neck. Serenity went rigid, stunned in silence. The man smirked, and his lips parted to speak, but whatever he said was dwarfed by the sound of her shriek.

In a flail of limbs, the goddess ripped her body away from his and scrambled off the edge of the bed.

"What in the name of Zeus do think you're doing?" She screeched, glaring hotly toward the man lounging comfortably in her bed. He was seated now, the covers bunched around his hips and leaving the rest of his magnificent body exposed. Regarding her silently, he tilted his head to one side in regard to her outburst. Serenity sucked in a steadying breath, remembering that the man had spoken an unfamiliar language the night before. Clasping her hands and forefingers together, she let her eyes momentarily close and muttered a spell.

"Can you understand me, now?" She asked once her eyes had opened, a little calmer than before, but not by much. He blinked twice, but his brows peaked and he smiled in reply.

"Yes," he replied, in a deep, alluring tone that could surely entice any unsuspecting mortal, but Serenity was wise to the tricks and trappings of the immortals.

"How did you-" he began, but was cut off by the Moon Goddess's huff.

"Why are you in my bed? Who do you think you are?" She roared, but before he even had a chance to answer, the sound of a knock filled the room.

"Serenity?" Came her mother's voice at the door, and Serenity stiffened completely. "I heard a commotion from the hallway. Are you alright, my dear?" Panic rose in her chest, as the stranger merely regarded her with a questioning lift of his brow.

"Listen to me," she hissed to him, as quiet as she could. Grabbing the covers, she threw them over his head and started tossing pillows on top of him, uncaring of his growling protests.

"You have to hide! Don't speak a word until I say," She instructed him, praying that he would comply when she spun to answer the door.

"Good morning!" She greeted the woman a little too brightly, and Selenity was clearly suspicious.

"Good morning," the Queen greeted, but stepped past Serenity to inspect the area. Sucking in a panicked breath, she trailed behind the taller woman as she cast her gaze over the room, turning straight for the bedroom much to her horror.

"A-am I late for something?" She tried, but received no answer as the woman moved straight for her bed. Serenity held her breath when Selentity ripped back the covers, but to her surprise, there was nothing but pillows beneath. The goddess frowned deeply when she realized what this was about. It had been decades since the Queen had performed one of her "bed checks," and Serenity despised being treated as a child.

Zeus himself had declared his daughter Serenity to be the most beautiful goddess of all the Olympians - a statement that had enraged nearly everyone - particularly, her sisters and the King's jealous wife. It angered Serenity as well, because the compliment had caused her nothing but trouble. Not only was she now a target of envious goddesses, but she was pursued by almost every one of the gods. Selenity had in turn, declared to everyone that her daughter would be pursuing eternal maidenhood and would take no lovers or husbands. Serenity had agreed to no such thing, but went along with it for the time being. She was trapped under the service of her mother as long as Zeus willed it, and getting into a disagreement with the Moon's queen would only make her life miserable. While she loved her mother dearly, she yearned for independence and the freedom to live her own life and make her own decisions.

It would have been unforgivable if the Titaness would have found the strange man in her bed. Ironically, Serenity had done nothing unspeakable and the whole thing would have been a misunderstanding that she would have never been able to explain.

"Serenity," The Queen spoke when she spied her daughter glaring at her. As respectful as she usually was to her mother, her face didn't soften when she noticed the other's attention.

"I only do these things to look out for you. You have no idea how conniving the Olympians can be." She lifted Serenity's chin with a finger, but the girl looked away. "Look at me." She commanded, finally earning her obedience under the order.

"They will say anything - take any appearance - whatever lie they can manage to trick you into bed with them. You must be weary and stay strong, no matter the temptation."

"I know this." They had discussed this at length, surely a thousand times by now. Why was it her mother couldn't trust her judgement? Selenity merely sighed.

"I am sorry to offend you. You look dreadfully tired. Sleep for a few more hours and meet me for lunch at noon. The full moon is in three days and I will need you well rested." Serenity nodded, and when the Queen took her leave, she turned her attention to finding where the strange man had disappeared to.

She pried open her closet, turning on the light to look inside when a rich chuckle sent her whirling around. Leaned back on the plush chair near her desk, was the man she was looking for. He regarded her with mirth reflecting in his unusual colored eyes, glinting like crimson rubies in the pale light of her room. He was undoubtedly a god, as he had manifested clothing, opting for something that reflected the style of dress he probably observed from her things. He now wore a simple white button down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black slacks. Gone was the extravagant gold jewelry. She didn't know what where he had stowed it, but if he could simply will objects into existence, they probably weren't that valuable to him.

He stood and sauntered toward her, bare feet silent on the marble floor as he descended upon her. She instantly felt small next to his height, but took a moment to remember that she too was a powerful immortal and shouldn't be intimidated by such things.

"Think I'll fit in here?" He gestured to his clothing, earning the narrowing of her eyes.

"No," she answered sharply, folding her arms across her chest, remembering that she was still in her nightdress. "No man is permitted to set foot on the Moon. And do not change the subject," her blue eyes were stormy with anger. "Why were you in my bed? Who are you?"

"The Moon," he mumbled thoughtfully, before giving a casual shrug of his shoulders upon noticing her glare. "I woke up in an unfamiliar place, stripped of my shirt and trappings, only to find myself in the private quarters of a beautiful woman. What else was I to think of your intentions for me?" Serenity felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I took off your shirt to heal your wound," she pointed indignantly toward his side, her face completely red now. "...you shouldn't just assume a woman wants to sleep with you. Ask her, first, at the very least!" His lips tipped into a smirk at that.

"Ah, that," he gave a thoughtful touch to his waist. "That would have healed on its own, in time. I did not need your assistance." Serenity's face grew redder, if that was even possible, but with anger now.

"I am, however, grateful for your assistance. You have certainly saved me time." He ran a hand through his hair. "Therefore, I will forgive your insolence," he said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "It is presumptuous to think you have any authority tell a god how to behave. You must be a being of some power, lest I'd expect you would burst into flames in the presence of my true form." Serenity's eyes flew open wide, the choice words she had for him burning on the tip of her tongue.

"As a servant, I would think a woman of your stature would be blessed to receive the divine pleasure only I can offer."

"_Servant_?" She shrieked, forgetting that she probably shouldn't be speaking so loudly.

In the heat of the moment, the goddess embodied the legendary temper her father was famous for. Her normally gentle blue eyes, were narrowed and glowing with white-hot light. The lengths of her hair that normally swept the ground, were swirling furiously around her. Raw, unbridled power pulsed along her form as she grit her teeth toward the other.

"I am _Serenity_!" Her voice rang with regal conviction, "Daughter of the Moon's queen, and the Lord and King of the Heavens. I am a _goddess_ by birthright, and the inheritor of all that is bright and brings light to the dark." In her rage she wanted to say more, threaten _his_ insolence toward her with the weight that her power and rank afforded her. But she was subdued by his expression - a wide grin and a far-off look in his eyes. It was as if he felt he was gazing upon a marvel of the universe, instead of the intimidating being she was trying to emanate.

"You do not take me seriously," her furious appearance settled, replaced once again by the petite adolescent he had happened upon the night before. Serenity couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by his response. None of the other Olympians regarded her with much significance either, a reality she was determined to change.

"I do," he replied, voice quiet as his grin faded into a much more muted smirk. "I already knew you are a goddess. You could not possibly have been a mortal or a descendent of one. Your beauty puts even that of Isis to shame, and she is by right of birth a hundred times more beautiful than any mortal." She was blushing again, and for a moment forgot she should be weary of the obvious charms of men.

"If you knew, then why did you provoke me?" She pushed a finger into his chest, blinking when he enclosed his hand around hers.

"And miss that beautiful display?" He brought her hand to his lips. "Not a chance."

* * *

**A.N. Ok, so, I know this isn't an update but this started as an idea for a Valentine's Day prompt that ended up becoming a more fleshed out idea! I am still working on updates for my other stories (I have *something* written down for everything!), but I've been having some health problems (nothing too serious), and have been super busy as well. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this God/Goddess AU. As always, I promise to work on updating things that get 10+ reviews!**

**Love,**

**El3**


	2. Chapter 2

.

All Bright

El3v3n

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

( […] indicates telekenetic/speech into thoughts)

* * *

Serenity yawned, covering her mouth as if she could hide it. She was pouring over the scrolls on her desk, protesting sleep when a soft chuckle sounded from the divan.

"Your mother told you to sleep. Perhaps you should."

"I am not obedient to her every order."

"Oh? Why do I have a feeling that you are?" Serenity turned to shoot him an irritated look.

"Well, I am certainly not going to sleep when you refuse to tell me who you are." The young god, who had called himself Atem - a name she had never heard of nor believed belonged to him - threw his head back in exasperation.

"I have already told you. _You_ are the one who refuses to believe it." She replied with a scrunch of her nose, that appeared more cute than angry. Determined to not let him get to her, she turned back to her study.

"My mother was right. The lot of you - you are all the same." She grumbled, receiving no response. "Changing your appearance and feigning injury to get into a woman's bedroom. Have you no shame at all? Your story is creative, I have to admit." The goddess turned her attention to a new document, though she was too furious to retain any information.

"Fess up, who are you? Ail? I heard about that little number you tried on Minako. Diamond? Showing up as some impossibly handsome stranger and sneaking into bed with an unsuspecting maiden? This has your name written all over it." When again, she received no response, she turned to look at him and was surprised to find him not on the sofa.

"Seiya?" She demanded, coming to her feet to scan the room. "This prank is not amusing. Where-" She paused, suddenly overwhelmed by a presence behind her. She didn't spend too much time among the other deities, but this felt different. The presence of the more powerful gods had weight and authority, but even being in the audience of Zeus didn't feel like this.

Serenity didn't have to look to feel him looming over her, swirling with a power that was mysterious - _unfamiliar_. It felt cold and dark, and capable of everything she was not.

Furrowing her brow, she spun around. She had a tirade ready for him on her tongue, but she was stunned silent upon meeting his gaze.

His eyes were arresting, not just because of their exotic color, but the way they regarded her with such fascination. She hadn't appreciated how tall he was until he was looming over her petite form. Almost everyone towered over her, but his entire presence made her feel small.

"Sorry to disappoint," he spoke quietly, "But I am not any of those whom you accuse me to be. You clearly do not believe me, how can I convince you?"

He had a point. While she was certain he was lying to her, the burden was on her to force him to reveal it. The Moon Queen, who was very wise to these sorts of tricks, probably knew of a spell that could force even Zeus to show his true form. She couldn't ask her without giving away the man's secret.

Perhaps he deserved to be outed. This was a mean-spirited trick to play on anyone, least of all Serenity who was never unkind to any person. If she had access to the library, she could likely come up with something, but, in the moment, she was being asked to prove her suspicions and could only rely on her own cleverness.

"Every true deity has a core power that is their's alone. No other God no matter how powerful can truly emulate it. As a true Goddess, I will be able to tell if you're trying to mimic the essence of another. Show me the power of your namesake, and then I will know if you are who you claim to be." To that he smiled, and there was something in the curve of his lips that made her stomach tumble.

"The same is true where I have come from. Yet, Amentet seems to be a different world than your Olympus — what if my power is mirrored by another here?" His voice was so pleasantly rich, her serious expression momentarily faltered. She liked the way he sounded when he spoke, she wanted to hear more, but was weary he was using that luscious voice like some sort of snare to reel her in close.

"Try it. It will be easier to prove your identity from just one other, rather than over a hundred."

"Alright," he straightened, appearing ever taller when not peering over her. He regarded her with a tilt of his head, making Serenity burn with curiosity. What was he thinking? Perhaps he was trying to fool her with something to distract her from the task he was given.

"Serenity, Goddess of all that brings light to the dark. I think you have met your match." He snapped his fingers and suddenly every orb of light flickered, and became dim until it was sucked away into the void.

Try as she might to focus, she could see nothing. When she turned out the lights before bed each evening, it only took a few moments before her vision adjusted to the dark, but this was different. The pitch blackness that surrounded her felt more like an entity than the mere absence of light. It weighed down on her, challenging her knees and wobbling ankles to remain upright. The cool but comfortable climate of her room was suddenly freezing, and she wrapped her arms around herself in the attempt to stay warm.

Was this an illusion? Reaching out, her fingers made contact with warm fabric, covering the lean figure of the man she had become acquainted with the night before. Even though she couldn't sense anything particularly sinister about him, she was suddenly frightened. Before she could implore him to stop, the weight was suddenly lifted and light filtered back into the room.

Her eyes widened as she took in his expression, making out his smug visage in the growing presence of light. He knew he had made an impression on her. Serenity wasn't skilled in concealing her emotions and surprise was etched across her face. Having regained her composure, she snatched her hand back and dared not meet his eyes when she heard a quiet chuckle.

"Well?"

Knowing she would have to address him eventually, she met his gaze and chewed her lip as she searched for the words.

"There is just one other with a power like this. Not that I have ever seen, but heard of," she rubbed her arm in thought. "Erebus is a primordial being, and as far as I know doesn't maintain a corporeal form."

It was true. The immortal foretold to wield power over deep darkness and shadows was one of her primordial ancestors that was born out of the chaotic void. They were celestial beings that didn't associate with the Titans or Olympians, and she couldn't think of a reason why one of them would bother with pestering her. Erebus and his wife Nyx, the Goddess of the Night, were particularly unlikely guests. They lived in the deepest and darkest pit of the underworld not because they were trapped there, but because they _liked_ it.

"I believe you," she admitted, hating how victorious he looked at that. With a smirk curling on his lips, he suddenly extended his hand toward her.

"Then perhaps I can finally properly introduce myself, I am Atem - the future king of Amentet and all that thrive there."

"And I, Serenity," a blush tinged her cheeks when instead of shaking her hand, he brought to his lips for a chance to kiss her _again_.

"And I believe I already made my formal introduction..."

* * *

She had only had good intentions when she had rescued a stranger from the library, and yet she was paying for it as if she had committed a crime. This whole situation was becoming more of a mess by the moment, and at present she was too tired to think up a solution. Silently, she prayed her mother would wish to have a quiet lunch so she could come up with something during the meal.

Their midday meal passed with light conversation. Despite the free time to think, Serenity found herself focusing more on worrying about what Atem might be up to while she was putting in her appearances. He had assured her that he would not be found out while she was gone, but didn't elaborate how he planned on accomplishing this. She had encouraged him to stay in her room until she thought of something, but by the twinkle in his eye when she suggested it, she suspected he wouldn't comply.

She knew she should be focusing on a plan to send the young man back where he came, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by it all. The universe was vast and unlimited. Even the oldest and wisest Gods didn't completely know about everything that was out there. Was it really possible that there was another divine realm of immortals? Did they command and watch over mortals as well? Was their world like her own, or different? She was so lost in her thoughts, she barely registered that she had left the dining room and walked alongside the Queen in the halls. Her daily routine was so repetitive that she didn't need to lend much mental effort into following it.

"You still seem tired, Serenity," The Queen's comment woke her from her trance. "Perhaps you should take the rest of the day to rest. The full moon is in two nights and your powers will be needed at their maximum capacity."

"Thank you," she replied, wondering to herself how many times she had had this conversation.

Though she seldom saw her friends, they had told her many tales about Olympus and their journeys to the mortal world. While they weren't always pleasant recounts, Serenity couldn't deny how exciting it must be to go on adventures, meet others, and just not know what was going to happen next. She had never met a mortal, but apparently they envied the Gods for their beauty, power, and immortality. While the pain and uncertainty of a mortal life assuredly wasn't pleasant, she couldn't reason why anyone would wish for this life.

At least, not _hers_.

Day after day, night after night. The weeks turned into months and then years, and every moment passed predictably. Every once in awhile, one of her sisters - the ones she was close to - would come to visit and those times always filled her with joy. Queen Selenity tolerated them despite their relation to Zeus, but she never allowed any male Gods to associate with Serenity or step foot on the Moon. That didn't bother Serenity much, as most of the immortal men were absolutely insufferable company. At least the ones she had met. It seemed there would be little opportunity for her to meet anyone new under her mother's stringent rule. Serenity could only muse about how furious the Queen would be if she knew she was stowing away Atem. It was dangerous to have him here, but she had to admit, having him around was a little exciting.

_Very_ exciting, actually, and terrifying too. But in this instance that didn't seem like such a terrible thing.

"Oh, hello." The Queen's voice interrupted her musings. She crouched and Serenity looked on as she stroked a cat with sleek spotted fur, vibrating contentedly upon her touch. There were a few animals that lived on the Moon, many of whom Serenity befriended. She had never seen this cat, but her mother didn't appear phased.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" she mused, and Serenity agreed, leaning down to touch the animal when it neared. For a span of a breath, she swore she saw the cat smirk as he rubbed his face on her outstretched fingers and circled so her touch drifted over his back. She knew her mind hadn't been playing tricks on her, however, when a voice rang in her head.

[_Not as satisfying as this morning, but still nice._] the cat said. Serenity gasped, retracting her hand quickly. The Queen gave her an odd look.

"What's wrong, Serenity?"

"N-nothing!" She answered quickly. Narrowing her gaze on the cat, she scooped the animal into her arms and paid no mind to his meow of surprise.

"I should be going, and I'll give make sure this little guy finds something to eat on the way back to my room." She babbled, dashing down the hallway before her mother could question her further.

The cat squirmed in her arms, but Serenity didn't let go, focusing on getting as far away from the Palace's main atrium as possible without drawing too much attention to herself. A string of low meows sounded from the animal in her arms, but it sounded much differently in her conscious.

[_She surely doesn't know it's me, how could she?_]

Glancing around for anyone that could be watching, she dropped him and glared when the cat landed eloquently on its feet.

"You should not underestimate me, _Atem_." she glowered, feeling momentarily smug when he had the decency to look surprised.

* * *

**A.N: Hey all! Thanks so much for the feedback (even the person who sent hate, honestly you acknowledged my effort which is more than what most do around here)! Hopefully this was interesting I'm enjoying it so far. Most of the SM/YGO characters in this story will have Greek or Egyptian God counterparts but I will use their names as opposed to the mythology ones in this story (with more explanation on that later). Here's a short list of who's who so far (more details and more to be added later):**

**Serenity: Pandia (Greek Goddess)**  
**Atem: Aten/Amun-Ra (Egyptian God)**  
**Selenity: Selene (Greek Titan)**

**I appreciate everyone who reviewed so much! I will try to update all stories but will definitely update stories that get 10+ reviews on each update. **

**Love, El3**


End file.
